


Real Madrid matchmakers

by chelseagirl98



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 02:11:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11049129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelseagirl98/pseuds/chelseagirl98
Summary: Valentines day is approaching fast in Madrid Unfortunately Cristiano is worried about Iker being lonely, so he grabs kaka and they try to set Iker up for valentine's day.





	Real Madrid matchmakers

Day 1  
Cristiano looked at Iker, his captain, his friend. One year ago Iker was brutally dumped by David Beckham, Iker was a mess after that, it was like his heart had been ripped out and stamped on. Valentines day was only a week away and Cris knew that it would tear Iker apart all over again. Cris was so deep in thoughts that he did not notice kaka creep up behind him. " Please do not tell me that you are leaving me for Iker." Kaka joked. Cris sighed before his eyes suddenly lit up. "No that's the look you get when you think you have a good idea." Kaka looked nervous remembering the time that Cris thought it was a good idea to do it in the changing rooms. " Listen kaka what if we set Iker up, you know get him back out there for Valentines day!" Kaka started shaking his head there was no way he was going to agree to this. But Cris then gave him his best puppy dog eyes and kaka could already feel himself weakening, so he agreed. Cris cheers and states that Sergio would be the best choice because Sergio and Iker get along well. "Wait, how long have you been planning this?" Kaka quesions. Cris quickly ignores the question as he grabs kaka's hand and drags him off.   
They end up in Cristiano's car, they end up waiting in there for 2 hours. Just as kaka has had enough and started to complain. Cris started driving, it did not take long for kaka to realise that they were following Sergio's car. "Cris, what are we doing, if Sergio catches us..." Cris laughs then explains that they won't get caught. They watch Sergio pull up at his house and go inside. Cris then parks down the Street and starts walking towards the back of Sergio's house. Kaka follows him and complains that they are breaking in and will get arrested. " I have a key, that's not breaking in." Cris says happily. Kaka whines but follows him anyway. " We have to be quiet, spying on him to see if he is the best fit is the best way." Kaka nods being quiet is also the best way to not get caught he thinks. They creep round the side of the house and peer in the windows. Kaka lets out a surprised gasp while Cris swears. Inside Sergio is busy Kissing Fernando Torres. "Oh well the plan is over, we better go home" Kaka states gleefully. Cris looks thoughtful for a minute before grining. "We can still do this, maybe they could break up with a little help." Cris hints. Kaka looks shocked and immediately starts yelling at Cris, this then promts Cris to yell back. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?" Sergio shouts at them, theres a confused looking Fernando next to him. Kaka and Cris both look guilty, Cris starts to come up with a lie but kaka stops him. "We thought you and Iker would be a good couple so we came to spy on you to make sure." Fernando laughs while Sergio looks even more confused. "Why are you guys trying to set Iker up?" Sergio questioned. Cris answers this time. "Iker is lonely without becks, he needs someone for valentines day. Sergio nods and turns to Fernando. " We need to help, can we help?" Fernando looks surprised for a minute before nodding. The two couples decide to meet the next morning to discuss the next action plan.  
Day 2  
Sergio, kaka, Cris and Fernando all met the next morning before a midday training session. Cris started the meeting off. " We need to work out who is best for Iker, I recommend someone he has a lot in common with." Kaka and Fernando nodded while Sergio laughed and started listing Iker's qualities. " Hmm let's see boring, sensible, smart, strict and serious." Fernando giggled, Cris nodded agreeing and kaka face palmed. Fernando then practically screamed "XABI" at them. Sergio and Cris looked at each other before nodding. Kaka actually had hope this time, this might just work. His face dropped when cris started talking about spying again. " We can't spy on Xabi, he's too smart and aware we should all gang up on him and force him to accept his love for Iker." Sergio looked proud of himself, Cris reluctantly agreed but only because it was Xabi Alonso. The four of them then came up with a plan to get Xabi alone. When the 3 madridistas went to training the plan had all been worked out. It started with Sergio 'accidently' splattering Xabi with mud. Then just as everybody else was going back to the changing room Kaka asked Xabi to help him put the cones away. Xabi reluctantly nodded. Then Cris ran up to Iker asking him about what he was doing after training as Iker normally stayed late and with him around the plan would not work. " I'm just hanging out with Cesc." Iker hummed happily. Cris nodded and ran off to find kaka and xabi. They were just about done when Cris told Xabi that the coach wanted to speak with him. Xabi still covered in mud went on a wild goose chase to find the coach. Once Sergio had finished getting changed and no one was left he went to sneak Fernando in. When Xabi eventually gave up looking for the coach and entered the changing room he was met by Cris, kaka, Fernando and Sergio. " Alright, jokes over you can all go home now." Xabi says angrily. Fernando not liking the way Xabi was talking started to apologise before Cris cut him off. " You know Iker is really nice and smart" Xabi started coughing and pointing to kaka trying to remind Cris he had a boyfriend. Cris laughs before adding "and I bet he's great in bed." Cris stated seriously before smirking. Xabi turned pink and started muttering that he did not understand what was going on. " Oh my god, come on Xabi why don't you go find Iker give him a night he'll never forget then a couple. Sergio said impatiently. Cris and Fernando nodded while kaka was just as pink as xabi. Xabi gave them a horrified look and explains that he already has a boyfriend. Sergio laughs and questions who it is. Xabi then mumbles an incoherent name, Cris promts him to speak up. Xabi suddenly blurts out " STEVEN GERRARD OK" Everyone but Fernando nods accepting the answer. Fernando looks scandalised and decides to call stevie to call Xabi out. Stevie picks up and gives Fernando a warm greeting. " Stevie, Xabi is saying he's dating you but he's wrong isn't he, you would have told me." Stevie gulps before confirming that he is dating Xabi. The colour drains from Fernando's face. Kaka who just wants to go home asks if Xabi will help them set Iker up tomorrow. Xabi refuses before Stevie buts in " Come on Xabi it's all the name of love you have to help." Xabi sighs then agrees to help them tomorrow.


End file.
